Gott ist die Liebe Musikdrama „Chinesischer Gospelchor 9. Aufführung“
Gott ist die Liebe | Musikdrama „Chinesischer Gospelchor – 9. Aufführung“ Lieder des Chors: 1. Das Leid der verdorbenen Menschheit 2. Der wahre Zustand des Menschen von Satan verdorben zu sein 3. Der praktische Gott rettet Menschen im Verborgenen 1. Das Leid der verdorbenen Menschheit Der Mensch ging mit Gott durch die Zeitalter, doch der Mensch weiß nicht, dass Gott über das Schicksal aller Dinge und Lebewesen herrscht oder wie Gott alle Dinge orchestriert und lenkt. Dies ist etwas, das den Menschen seit jeher bis zum heutigen Tag entgangen ist. Was den Grund betrifft, so liegt es nicht daran, dass die Wege Gottes zu schwer fassbar sind oder dass der Plan Gottes noch zu verwirklichen ist, sondern dass das Herz und der Geist des Menschen zu weit von Gott entfernt sind. Daran liegt es, dass, auch wenn der Mensch Gott folgt, er unwissentlich im Dienste des Satans steht. … Keiner sucht aktiv nach den Fußstapfen oder der Erscheinung Gottes und keiner will in der Fürsorge und Obhut Gottes leben. Vielmehr sind sie dazu bereit, auf die Zerstörung durch Satan und des Bösen zu bauen, um sich dieser Welt und den Lebensregeln anzupassen, denen die böse Menschheit folgt. An dieser Stelle werden das Herz und der Geist des Menschen dem Satan geopfert und zu dessen Nahrung. Darüber hinaus, werden das menschliche Herz und der Geist zu einem Ort, in dem Satan wohnen kann und zu einem passenden Spielplatz. Auf diese Weise verliert der Mensch unwissentlich sein Verständnis für die Prinzipien des Menschseins, die Werte und den Zweck der menschlichen Existenz. Gottes Gesetze und der Bund zwischen Gott und Mensch schwinden allmählich im Herzen des Menschen, bis der Mensch Gott letztendlich nicht länger sucht oder beachtet, nicht länger sucht oder beachtet. So wie die Zeit vergeht, versteht der Mensch weder warum Gott den Menschen erschuf noch versteht er die Worte, die aus dem Munde Gottes kommen oder erkennt er all das, was von Gott ist. Der Mensch beginnt, sich den Gesetzen und Anordnungen Gottes zu widersetzen; das Herz und der Geist des Menschen stumpfen ab. … Gott verliert den Menschen Seiner ursprünglichen Schöpfung und der Mensch verliert die Wurzel seines Anfangs. Das ist das Leid dieser Menschheit, das ist das Leid dieser Menschheit. … 2. Der wahre Zustand des Menschen von Satan verdorben zu sein Seit so vielen Jahren hat der Gedanke, nach dem der Mensch lebt, des Menschen Herz verdorben, des Menschen Herz. Also ist der Mensch listig, feige und gemein geworden. Der Mensch hat keine Ausdauer oder Entschlossenheit, und er ist gierig, schwach und eigensinnig. Er hat nicht den Willen, sich selbst überhaupt zu transzendieren, noch weniger hat er Mut, sich von der Knechtschaft vom Einfluss der Dunkelheit loszureißen. Der Mensch hat einen verdorbenen Verstand und führt ein verdorbenes Leben. Des Menschen Standpunkt über den Glauben an Gott ist immer noch scheußlich, und er ist auch unerträglich für das Ohr, unerträglich für das Ohr, sobald davon gesprochen wird. Alle Menschen sind feige, kraftlos, gemein und schwach. … 3. Der praktische Gott rettet Menschen im Verborgenen Gott ist dieses Mal Fleisch geworden, um das Werk zu tun, das Er noch zu erledigen hat, dieses Zeitalter zu verurteilen und es zum Abschluss zu bringen, den Menschen vor dem Meer der Bedrängnis zu retten, den Menschen vollkommen zu erobern und seine Lebensveranlagung zu verändern und den Menschen zu befreien von Leid und Unterdrückung dunkler Mächte, die schwarz wie die Nacht sind. Zahlreich sind die schlaflosen Nächte, die Gott um das Werk am Menschen willen ertragen hat. Er kommt von hoch oben zu den niedersten Tiefen und lebt in der Hölle auf Erden. … Die Website "die Bibel studieren" bietet Online-Bibel, tägliche Andacht, christliche Predigten, christliche Lieder und andere Inhalte, um Ihr Glaubensleben zu bereichern und Sie Gott näher zu bringen. Bitte zögern Sie nicht uns zu kontaktieren! Für Sie empfohlen: Die Prophezeiungen der Wiederkunft des Herrn werden erfüllt, wie kann man dem Herrn willkommen heißen? Klicken Sie hier und lesen es, um die Antwort zu suchen. Kategorie:Chinesischer Gospelchor